someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Digi Elf Curse
3:47 PM- Hi, my name is Cullen. A few years ago, I was in love with the anime Digimon. When the show released its new game, Digimon World 4, I was estatic. I quickly rushed to my local Gamestop to buy the game. It was quite shocking to me when I saw only three people buying the game, but I just assumed that I had come at a slow time. I bought the game, jittering with excitement. I couldn't wait to get home and immerse myself in the game. However, The Weather Channel had said there was going to be a big thunderstorm coming, and so I ran home, hoping to avoid any stray lighting or crappy drivers, since knowing my luck, I'd get killed before even getting to play. I hoped and prayed that the power wouldn't be out when I got home, and when I unlocked the door, dripping wet, the game in the bag tucked under my shirt, I was relieved when the lights came on as usual. -4:02 PM- I ran to my GameCube, putting the game in so fast that it's impressive I didn't break it. I glanced outside and saw it the rain coming down harder and faster, the trees being whipped back and forth like the hair of a glam rock musician. The game started up like any other, and I was amazed at the opening song. Upon the prompt coming up, I pressed start and selected new game. I decided to choose Augumon and loaded into the main server. After talking to the Captain of the D.S.G., I saw a bright flash right outside of my window, seemingly giving off the light of a thousand suns. At the same time, a loud thundercrash shook my home, belongings rattling and things falling off of shelves. -6:30 PM- I had just defeated the second boss when another up close and personal blast of lighting exploded outside of my window. Seconds later, my worst fears were realized when everything went black, the only light left coming from the miniscule amount of sunlight coming from the windows, a sunset made dim by the nearly black clouds bringing about a truly monstrous storm. Being a moron, I had forgotten to save. I punched the wall several times, putting a hole in it and wounding my hand. -9:45 PM- Finally, the power was restored. I turned the GameCube back on and readied myself to redo everything I had done before. But, I quickly realized something was odd. When I talked to a Digi Elf, there was a dark blob way in the background of the picture that pops up with the text. Every time I talked to a Digi Elf the blob would get closer and closer until it took up the entire picture. I tried to ignore it, figuring it was a graphical glitch, possibly caused by the events of the evening, and continued into Death Vally. When I got there I heard the sound you hear when you take damage. The sound played over and over again while the screen remained black. Suddenly, a huge scream erupted from the game, making me jump a mile into the air and nearly shit myself. My cat, Ace, bolted under the couch, terrified. -10:00 PM- When the screaming finally stopped, the screen showed my character being devoured by some being made of darkness. The thing looked straight at the camera, seeming looking beyond it and at me. Suddenly, it charged at the screen, and the screen went white. The only non-white thing was the dark being, with a gastly smile directed towards me. It had large white teeth with red stains on them. Its twisted, deformed mouth stretched open, the gums looking infected and disgusting. Some sort of red ooze started pouring out. I looked at the edge of my television, and saw the stuff was oozing out. I jumped back at the sight, terrified. Before I had a chance to escape, the creature stuck its claws out of my television, and my head started to pound with the force of a thousand jackhammers beating a thousand steel pipes. The dark mass pulled itself out of the television and lept at me, my eyes flooded with a white light. -Epilogue - Cullen Vanhouse was found in his home, dead. His eyes were missing and believed to have been clawed open. Officers on the scene believed that his cat went rabid and attacked him until they found the cat under his couch. Its eyes and organs had been ripped out, seemingly by a large animal. According to leaked internal reports, a single piece of evidence, a recently purchaced Nintendo GameCube game called "Digimon World 4" was missing from the scene, but originally reported there. It was discovered in an internal investigation that an officer had taken it home and given it to his children. Gamesitegames Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Journal Category:Original Story